Data communications between software applications are not as secure as they should be. Many software applications communicate by symmetric key encryption using a single key that is shared. There are other software applications that use asymmetric encryption using Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) by using public and private keys. If the private key is compromised, the communication link is not secure and the person or software snooping on the communication link can read all the messages communicated.
Using symmetric encryption with a shared key and asymmetric encryption with PKI public and private keys are not enough to prevent the communication link between software applications from hackers. What is needed is a method of using dynamic PKI where every message sent between applications are encrypted with a new set of public and private key pair that are dynamically generated and to text a fraud alert message to mobile phones, send fraud alert email to email addresses and black list the IP Address of the application if the communication link has been compromised.